


Lasagna and Apples

by obiwansbeard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Teacher Student AU.<br/>Warning: Mentions of Past Child Abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of the Summer Term

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I've always wanted to write a Teacher Student AU, so here it is. Expect another instalment in the next few days.

It was the first day of the school's summer term, and it also just happened to be Valentine's Day too. Regina Mills rolled her eyes at the thought. She despised anything to do with these completely useless celebrations and declarations of love. However, today she felt somewhat happy and relaxed. Needless to say, she was not her usual self.

Regina Mills was a stuck-up, posh, snarky and gorgeous history teacher at Storybrooke High School. She had short-cut raven locks, was usually seen wearing either a sensible pantsuit or a low cut dress, and was almost always wearing her black 'fuck me' stiletto heels. Everyone in the school had heard of her and her wicked ways of teaching and discipline, this was what ultimately earned her the nickname of 'The Evil Queen'. Regina prided herself for earning this nickname, she chose to take it as a sign that she was doing her job well and correctly. And she was, doing her job correctly that is, until just this morning when a new student had joined her history class.

Regina looked on as the new student walked into her third period class and took a seat near the back. Hmm, she's nervous, the teacher thought. Well, we'll see about that. She stood up from her desk and walked around it to face her class. "And you, new girl, who might you be?" Regina asked, glaring at the class.

The girl looked up at her teacher baffled. "E-Emma Swan," she spoke nervously, her voice not far off a whisper.

"Speak louder, girl," Regina chided, "And stand up so we can see you."

As asked, Emma stood up from her seat. "My name is Emma Swan." She announced, all eyes on her.

"Alright then, Miss Swan. Tell us about yourself." She was tall, for her age, Regina observed. And oh so muscular and thin; perhaps a little too thin. Her long blonde locks fell in curls down her back, mirroring the suns rays, and her vivid ocean blue eyes, which were framed by thick black glasses, stared nervously back at her. She was the icon of Barbie in all her sparkle.

"Uh, okay." Emma was unsure about this, she had never liked to share personal information with others, but did it regardless. "I'm 17 years old, I was born in Boston, my birth parents gave me up for adoption when I was a baby, I've been in the foster system for awhile now, and my foster family and I have just moved to Storybrooke." She listed, lowering her gaze to the floor. Emma did not want people's pity, she was used to it by now though. She had been to so many different schools in so many different places that it had been impossible to keep track of them all.

"Oh." Regina was struck speechless. She never thought for one moment that this new girl was a foster child such as herself. Emma looked well-kept and looked after. As Regina had noticed before, she did look a little skinny, however it was certainly not very noticeable. All in all, everything was well. "Thankyou Miss Swan, you may sit." Regina regained her composure. "Class, today we will be starting the topic of Nazi Germany." Numerous sighs and groans were heard from around the class.

"Why so glum? History isn't all that bad, you know." Regina smugly smirked, and took a seat at her desk once again. "That is, until you get on my bad side. I would instruct that you follow each and everyone of my rules; if you do so correctly, then you should have nothing to worry about. However, if you fail to comply with any of my rules then I will make it my life's mission to destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do. Is that understood, class?" The students nodded their heads.

"Very good. First things first then, does anyone know which year the First World War began?" Regina asked. Just as she thought, no one raised their hands. She tried again.

"Does anyone know which year the First World War ended?" Regina stood up, rising to her full height as to try and intimidate the students. Again, she was met with no reply.

Regina huffed and grabbed a pile of lined paper, handing a few sheets to each student. "I know that you are all trying to be clever by pretending that you do not know a single thing about this topic, however you do not fool me. As punishment, you will write me a 5000 word essay about the First World War. Due tomorrow." The groans and sighs were louder this time, and Regina smirked upon hearing them.

A student, Killian Jones, then spoke up. "But Miss Mills, we still have 35 minutes of this lesson left." Ah yes, Killian was always trying to be a sassy smartass. However, Regina would not tolerate him and ever since she first met him last year, she had been making his life a living hell. This included giving him detention for no reason, sending him to the principals office and berating him often for nothing, among other things.

"Detention, Mr Jones." He looked at her questioningly. "For speaking out of line. If you wish to ask a question or to say something, then raise your hand."

"Yes, Miss Mills." He sighed and Regina smirked victoriously.

"Now class, seeing as though Mr Jones has just so rudely interrupted me, make that a 10,000 word essay." Regina placed her hands on her hips as she looked on at the shocked expressions of her students. "And, as Mr Jones so crudely pointed out, we still have some time left of this lesson. Use this time to plan and begin to write your essay."

* * *

Soon after, the bell for lunch rang out across the school. "Remember class, the essay is due tomorrow!" Regina called, as her class filed out of the room. "And Mr Jones, please do remember to attend your detention with Principal Gold after school. I would simply hate to instil further punishment upon you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Mills." The boy said, before grabbing his backpack and going to lunch.

Regina sighed and soothingly rubbed her temples. This class was most certainly a handful, and Regina had given them detention after detention yet still they did not obey her. She must admit, she did contemplate giving the entire class detention again but that meant she would have to spend her evening filling out forms for each of them and she was not doing that.

The brunette teacher grabbed her keys and stood up, she was going to go home for dinner. Simply because the staff, as well as the students, seemed to dislike her. She preferred to be alone anyway, but this was insanity. Initially, she had come to Storybrooke for a fresh start (and partly to get away from her abusive foster family) so she could get to know people, socialise and make friends. What happened was completely the opposite.

Regina arrived in Storybrooke when she was 18 years old. She had waited until she was 18 until she ran away from her foster family. Her father Jimmy, a well-known alcoholic in the area, used to beat her and her foster mother every single night. Regina was well aware of his routine, but it was at it's worst on a Sunday. He used to go out to the local bar to drink with his friends, when he was intoxicated enough he would come home and beat her and her mother. Her mother, Cathleen, was a sweet and kind woman. She tried her best, Regina knew, but it seemed that her best was never enough. Her father would punch them and kick them until they were both lying defenceless and broken on the floor, and in a puddle of their own blood. He would then leave and go back to the bar.

Now, those wounds had healed. Regina had recovered and rejoiced in the fact that she was now away from that life, and that now she had a life of her own. She was just sad that she couldn't have taken her foster mother with her. One day, while Regina was out shopping, her father was so drunk and so violent that he killed Cathleen. This was the day that Regina had ran away. The young girl packed a backpack and took all of the money that she had saved and ran. Regina ran as fast and as far as her legs would carry her. She slept in a barn that night, on a farm about 16 miles out from where she lived. In the morning, she found a bus station and rode on the bus until the very last stop. Storybrooke, Maine.

The teacher was stirred from her thoughts as she felt a presence next to her, and she looked up to fine the nervous eyes of Emma Swan staring back at her. "Miss Swan? It's lunch, what are you still doing in my classroom?"

"Oh I just wanted to finish my essay, if that's ok." The blonde girl breathed, wringing her hands nervously. "And you started crying, so I came to see if you were alright."

Regina was taken aback, had she really been crying? Yes, she realised she had when she wiped her wet cheek. "Thank you for your concern Miss Swan, but I'm perfectly fine. Now, you should be getting lunch. You can finish your essay tonight, at home."

"Miss Mills, I-I've got some things to do tonight and I won't be able to do the essay so-"

"And what, pray tell is more important than completing my homework." Regina cut her off.

"It's just some stuff with my therapist, Miss. I promise I'll get it done for tomorrow though." Emma replied, gathering up her things and putting them in her bag.

"No, Miss Swan. It's quite alright. Perhaps you could come back here tomorrow lunchtime and complete it?" Regina suggested, she quite liked the presence of this girl.

"Yes, that would be great!" Emma explained, a wide smile gracing her lips. "You're a life saver, Miss Mills. See you tomorrow then!" The girl then walked out of the room, with some what of a spring in her step.

Regina smiled. "I look forward to it." 

 


	2. Meridian, Mississippi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of this story, from Emma's POV somewhat. Offers insights into Emma's past and thoughts at the current time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! Thank you for all your sweet and kind feedback. I loved reading it.

Valentine's Day had finally come around again, and once again Emma was single. However, to make it all worse it was her first day at her new school. She was not looking forward to it. Emma was used to moving around a lot, so she had been to a number of different schools. However, when it came to her third period history class she couldn't have been more nervous.

Emma walked into the class and thanked what high powers there were, as she spotted an unoccupied seat at the back of the class. The young blonde had taken one look at her teacher and instantly knew that this was going to be a long year.

The brunette teacher was gorgeous. Her short cut hair was the colour of spilled ink and blended with the night sky, she wore black stiletto heels that made her look tall and intimidating, and she wore a black low cut dress which went well with her chocolate-coloured-

No. Emma was not doing this, she simply couldn't.

Emma watched as her new teacher stood up from her desk and walked around it to look directly at her. Shit, Emma thought, she really is intimidating.

"And you, new girl, who might you be?" Miss Mills asked Emma, glaring around at the rest of the class.

"E-Emma Swan." Came her answer, she was so nervous and she couldn't help it when she had the teacher staring her down.

"Speak louder, girl." Girl?! This teacher was such a hardass, Emma thought wryly. "And stand up so we can see you."

Emma inwardly groaned, she hated drawing attention to herself. She had been shy, even when she was smaller. She had never willingly participated in anything ranging from a class discussion to a talent show. It all had began when she was just five years old.

**Flashback.**

_It was a sunny day in Meridian, Mississippi and five year old Emma Swan ran happily around her house in her handmade Cinderella costume. "Mommy! Daddy! Look at me, I'm a princess!" She ran into the living room where her foster mother and father were sitting watching TV._

_Her foster mother at the time, Aileen, wasn't very supportive or motherly to Emma in anyway possible. She smoke and drank and got Emma to do all of the motherly jobs around the house, this included caring for her younger foster sister Emily. Emily was two years old, and surprisingly independent for her age. Emma truly loved her, and she had been perhaps the first person that Emma had actually loved and cared for. Her father, Derrick, was a drug addict and an alcoholic. Emma wondered how these people had even been eligible to adopt, because by the way they acted it certainly didn't seem like it. They abused her, and badly too. The beat her with slippers, belts and their hands and feet alike. She felt so alone and isolated._

_Emma ran into the room and walked around as if on a catwalk, although her parents didn't seem to notice until she walked in front of the TV set. "Get out of the way, stupid girl!" They both bellowed, causing her to jump in fright. "And go do something other than bother us!"_

_That was when Emma (stupidly now she thought back on it) started to cry. Her loud sobbing sounded throughout the house. "That's it you little brat!" Her mother screamed, grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her into another room. The crying instantly stopped when Emma spied the belt that was in her mother's hand._

_"No, please..." Emma begged weakly, crouching down to the floor. "Mother I-I promise I won't do it again!"_

_"Oh child, you will definitely not do it again after this!" Her mother screamed, smirking sadistically. Then the belt came down on Emma and the sickening sound of leather meeting flesh echoed eerily about the house._

**End of flashback.**

Emma received twelve lashes of the belt that night, and still it haunted her to this day. She had left that household a few months later. On that day, she had learned that no one valued either her or what she had to say. She had learned that she was unappreciated and that no one wanted her. But the most important thing she had learned was that no child, no matter how big or how small, deserved to go through what she had; and she vowed to do whatever she could, when she reached adulthood, to stop these types of families from ever being allowed to adopt a child or have a child of their own for that matter.

Emma stood up from her chair. "My name is Emma Swan." She announced proudly, she refused to let any of these pricks get her down.

"Alright then, Miss Swan. Tell us about yourself." My god, this teacher was such a bitch. What did she want? An entire life story?

"Uh, okay." Emma said, taking a deep breath. "I'm 17 years old, I was born in Boston, my birth parents gave me up for adoption when I was a baby, I've been in the foster system for awhile now, and my foster family and I have just moved to Storybrooke." She then looked at the floor. Here comes the pity party, she thought bitterly. Emma hated being pitied, she just didn't want people to feel sorry for her. She understood that she was not what everyone expected, or wanted for that matter, and that made her feel even worse.

"Oh." She heard her teacher breathe. Emma raised her eyes to look at her teacher, and spotted a look that was...sympathetic? Her teacher's eyes were heavy with pity yet still had that understanding glisten in them. "Thankyou Miss Swan, you may sit." She looked on as her teacher regained her cold and collected expression, putting all those reinforced walls back up once again.

Emma sat back down in her seat, watching as her teacher began to speak. "Class, today we will be starting the topic of Nazi Germany." Everyone in the class groaned or let out some kind of depressed sigh, but not Emma. Emma smiled. She knew a lot about the topic as she had covered it many times over in all of the schools that she had previously attended.

"Why so glum? History isn't all that bad, you know." Emma watched as her new teacher smirked smugly. She knew some kind of lecture was upcoming. "That is, until you get on my bad side." Yeah, here comes the lecture. "I would instruct that you follow each and everyone of my rules; if you do so correctly, then you should have nothing to worry about. However, if you fail to comply with any of my rules then I will make it my life's mission to destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do. Is that understood, class?" Emma and the students nodded their heads.

"Very good. First things first then, does anyone know which year the First World War began?" Miss Mills asked. Emma knew the answer, but she was to shy to speak up as was everyone else in the class (if they even knew the answer that is). Miss Mills tried again.

"Does anyone know which year the First World War ended?" Yes, Emma thought, it was 1918. Miss Mills stood up, rising to her full height as to try and intimidate the students, Emma guessed. Again, she was met with no reply.

Miss Mills huffed and grabbed a pile of lined paper, handing a few sheets to each student. "I know that you are all trying to be clever by pretending that you do not know a single thing about this topic, however you do not fool me." Oh, pretending? Emma thought, so they actually do know something. "As punishment, you will write me a 5000 word essay about the First World War. Due tomorrow." The groans and sighs were louder this time, and Emma actually joined in. Miss Mills smirked at that.

Emma sighed, she wasn't upset about the essay, but she was upset about this teacher. When she had revealed that she was a foster kid, the teacher had looked pitiful and sympathetic, however now the teacher gave them cold looks and glares and revelled in their unhappy state.

A student then spoke up. "But Miss Mills, we still have 35 minutes of this lesson left." Oh god, the class clown. There was always one, wasn't there?

"Detention, Mr Jones." He looked at her questioningly, and Emma smirked. Yes her teacher was a bitch, but her antics were quite amusing. "For speaking out of line. If you wish to ask a question or to say something, then raise your hand."

"Yes, Miss Mills." He sighed and both Emma and her teacher smirked in devilish amusement.

"Now class, seeing as though Mr Jones has just so rudely interrupted me, make that a 10,000 word essay." Truthfully, Emma had to bite back a laugh. Miss Mills was so terribly evil that it was funny to Emma. She had never met a teacher quite like this before. "And, as Mr Jones so crudely pointed out, we still have some time left of this lesson. Use this time to plan and begin to write your essay."

Emma smiled slightly, at least she had sometime to get at least some of her essay written. She had her therapy session tonight, she remembered, so she might not be able to complete the homework set by Miss Mills. She had had therapy sessions twice a week ever since she had confided in her local council officer about what was making her feel upset and unwanted. Emma told him about the abuse. He had been very kind about it, and had set up therapy sessions to try and help her - needless to say, they had yet to work.

Speaking of work, Emma had to get on with writing her essay. She looked at the clock that hung above Miss Mills' desk and saw that she had twenty minutes until lunch. Great, she thought, she was going to have to stay in through lunchtime to get enough of this over and done with.

* * *

The bell rang out through Storybrooke High School and signalled that it was time for lunch. Although, Emma ignored it. She decided she was going to stay in class over lunchtime, so she could do enough work on her essay so that it wouldn't take her all night to do it (although she was already questioning if she would be able to hate it done by tomorrow or not).

"Remember class, the essay is due tomorrow!" Miss Mills called, as Emma's class filed out of the room. "And Mr Jones, please do remember to attend your detention with Principal Gold after school. I would simply hate to instil further punishment upon you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Mills." The boy said, before grabbing his backpack and going to lunch. Emma snorted, he was a stupid, snobby, ass licking prick with nothing better to do than to tease people.

Emma watched as Miss Mills sighed and soothingly rubbed her temples, she must have a headache. Albeit, she had to admit that this class was intense, hell even she was starting to get a headache!

The brunette teacher grabbed her keys and stood up from her desk not appearing to see Emma. So, she was going to go home for dinner, Emma thought, well that was great at least she would be left in the class alone. Emma then put her head back down and got back to work on her essay.

However, when Emma thought her teacher had left she heard a small sob from the front of the classroom. Startled, she got up and saw that Miss Mills was clutching her chest and sobbing, with hot tears running down her face. She walked over and said "Miss Mills? Are you alright?" That seemed to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Swan?" She asked, startled. "It's lunch, what are you still doing in my classroom?"

"Oh I just wanted to finish my essay, if that's ok." Emma breathed nervously, wringing her hands. "And you started crying, so I came to see if you were

Miss Mills looked shocked to say the least. It was as if she didn't believe Emma. Yet, she realised she had been crying when she wiped her wet cheek. "Thank you for your concern Miss Swan, but I'm perfectly fine." There was one of her walls. "Now, you should be getting lunch. You can finish your essay tonight, at home."

"Miss Mills, I-I've got some things to do tonight and I won't be able to do the essay so-"

"And what, pray tell is more important than completing my homework." The teacher cut her off, and Emma sighed knowing that she was going to have to tell her teacher the truth.

"It's just some stuff with my therapist, Miss. I promise I'll get it done for tomorrow though." Emma replied, gathering up her things and putting them in her bag. She hated this, she didn't want to tell her new teacher that she went to therapy sessions. Oh god, what would she think? She would treat her differently and everything.

"No, Miss Swan. It's quite alright." See now this teacher was going to cut her some slack, she didn't want this. "Perhaps you could come back here tomorrow lunchtime and complete it?" Regina suggested, she quite liked the presence of this girl.

"Yes, that would be great!" Emma explained, a wide fake smile gracing her lips. "You're a life saver, Miss Mills. See you tomorrow then!" Was that a little overdo or not? Oh well, she practically fake-skipped out of the room. She felt like she was going to suffocate with that teacher. But now there was something worse, she had to turn up tomorrow lunchtime. Great, just fucking great.

In her worked up state and turned back, Emma didn't see her new teacher smile tentatively or hear her whisper. "I look forward to it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next chapter to be sometime between now and next Sunday, as I return to school on Monday so I will be busy.


	3. Lasagna and Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and do weekly updates, so expect the next chapter to be posted before next Sunday.
> 
> Happy reading readers!!

It was now Wednesday and for Regina Mills, yesterday was a complete and utter disaster - and quite frankly, today wasn't looking to be much better.

Emma Swan had stood her up, she thought bitterly. She shouldn't be bothered by it, but she was. The one student that wasn't afraid to talk to her or even be near her for that matter, had left her. Yesterday, she stayed off. She stayed home from school and Regina took it as a sign that she didn't want to see her. God. Regina ruined everything. Every fucking nice thing that happened to her, she ruined. 

She shouldn't be bothered by this, but she was. This was exactly why she never ever let her walls down with anyone. If she did she would fuck it all up and throw it into the gutter, just like always. Regina berated herself for being so fixated on the fact that one stupid student had made her feel all of this lent up emotion. But no, not anymore. This girl had just ruined her seemingly friendly relationship with this teacher, forever.

In the distance, Regina heard the lunch bell ring. She sighed, quietly. These pupils were all oblivious to her pain, but she supposed that was a good thing. "Of you go class." She told them, gesturing towards the door.

Regina put her elbows on the desk and rested her head in her hands. Oh, she didn't think she could do this. She had saw her this morning, the girl. The teacher couldn't even bring herself to call her by her name. Anyway, she had their class and Emma was there. As usual, she sat in her place at the back. She looked tired, Regina supposed. But why should she care? Exactly, she shouldn't. 

The blonde had handed in her essay, and Regina had marked it. She was surprised to see that the girl had not dropped a single mark and had gotten full marks. Regina was planning on pulling her aside after class ended, but since that fiasco yesterday she now wasn't. 

Regina was interrupted by a knock on the door. Oh for gods sake, all she wanted was some peace. "Yes, come in." She called, trying to sound nice at least. Although, she was very surprised to see, well the girl at her door.

"Hello, Miss Mills." Emma walked in slowly and somewhat hesitantly. "I just wanted to apologise for yesterday."

Regina was taken aback at the least. Well, she decided she was going to give this girl a second chance. If she didn't come up with a viable excuse as to not being present during her class, then there would be war and she promised that. "Yes, well. Please sit down."

Emma sat down and studying her teachers expression. It was cold and intimidating as per usual, but there was a spark of something behind those hazel eyes. The only problem was that she didn't know what. "I promise that I was ill, Miss. You can call my foster family if you want some kind of proof, though. Anyway, I brought something as...well I suppose is like some kind of piece offering." 

Regina looked on as the pupil tugged a Tupperware box out of her backpack, and placed it on the desk in front of them. "Emma this is-" 

"Yes, I know. Inappropriate." Emma cut her off and began to stand up. "I just hope that you like lasagna and apples."

"I was going to say exquisite, before you so rudely interrupted me." Regina quipped, sharply. "However, do not worry. You may stay and share with me, if you wish it. I'm afraid that I do lot have an appetite as to eat this in its entirety." As hard as Regina tried not to, her lips quirked upwards into a small smile. "Sit, Miss Swan. I'm sure I have a spare set of cutlery here somewhere."  

Emma smiled and sat down. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Miss. I really wanted to come in but my foster family wouldn't let me, Mary Margaret said that I was too sick." 

Regina laughed and handed Emma the cutlery. "I believe you Emma. I think that this Mary Margaret, whoever she may be, was justified in her decision."

The blonde opened the container and fished two plates out of her backpack. "Thanks," She said simply, handing a plate to Regina.

"Why on earth do you have two plates in your backpack, Miss Swan?" Regina laughed heartily and took her plate. 

"I like to be prepared, I guess." Emma told her, "I'm weird like that."

"Oh my dear, I do not think that it is weird it's just you being very well prepared and thinking ahead of things." Regina smiled sweetly at her. "And quite frankly, I do that myself sometimes." She conceded. 

"Really?" Emma asked, taking a mouthful of lasagna. 

"Yes, Emma. Why do you think I carry a spare pair of cutlery with me?" She asked, giggling. "And please, dear, do refrain from speaking with your mouth full."

Emma hummed in response, and Regina ate some lasagna. "Emma!" She gasped. 'I was right, this is exquisite."

The blonde girl giggled. "My speciality is pasta alla puttanesca, though."

Regina almost choked, and then she laughed. “My, my Emma. Slut's spaghetti, that's your speciality?"

"Yeah, a cook in one of my old group homes taught me how." She smiled at the memory. "At first she was a little reluctant, as she thought I was there to just eat everything, but then she began to trust me and she taught me how to make a few different dishes. The best part, though, was that I always got to eat more than the other kids because I had made it! The only ones I can remember making are lasagna and the pasta, maybe because it was a while ago. I don't know."

Regina listened intently to the girl while eating her lasagna, soon enough it was all gone! "Wow, Emma. I loved it, thank you." 

Emma nodded in gratitude and then paused in thought. "Miss, I know that this is a little...well inappropriate to ask, but what's your name? I just, well you get to call me Emma and I can only call you 'Miss Mills'. It's just annoying that's all."

Regina looked at Emma, and then smiled lightly. "Regina. My name is Regina." She finally said.

Emma laughed and gently picked up Regina's hand and kissed it. "It's an honour to meet you Regina."

Regina laughed at that. "Oh, it's no honour Emma."

Just as the blonde was about to reply, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. "I have to go now, I'm sorry." She told the teacher. "See you tomorrow, Regina."

"Goodbye, Emma. Have a nice day." Regina smiled as she watched the girl exit the classroom. Wow, no student had ever had this sudden effect on her. Well, in saying that she had never ever told a student her name - some of the staff never even knew her name! Yet, she enjoyed the presence of this girl; and she hoped that she would come and see her again tomorrow. 

* * *

Later that day, Regina entered her home. She lazily kicked off her heels and hung up her blazer in the closet before she slumped onto the sofa. Regina sighed dramatically. Truthfully, she felt like shit. Her head was pounding and all she could hear was her temples thumping and the blood rushing in her ears. Her feet ached also, but she disclosed that to the fact that she had been wearing heels all that week. So she made a mental note to wear flats tomorrow.

Closing her eyes, she replayed all of the good things that had happened today. Emma had came to see her (even brought her food!) and apologised for her absence yesterday, they had a pleasant conversation about food in which Emma had revealed some small aspects of her past, and Emma had promised to see her tomorrow. The highlights of her day consisted of Emma, Emma and Emma. 

Blissfully, she smiled and positioned herself more comfortably on the settee. As Regina felt the tendrils of sleep begin to overcome her senses, she relaxed and replayed memories of Emma in her head. She slept like a baby, that night.


	4. Introducing Regina Mills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ONCE DAY!!
> 
> Oh my, I've waited so long to say that! Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, the next update will be posted between now and next Sunday.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy the episode tonight!

As the alarm on her beside blared loudly, Emma woke up with a start. She hadn't had much sleep the previous night, she had been thinking of a certain brunette teacher.

I stood her up yesterday, she thought bitterly, damn you Emma! The blonde had pretended to be sick yesterday, so that her parents would let her stay off from school for the day. She wanted to stay off because she didn't want to see Miss Mills. Emma had never been a teachers pet or anything, she just wanted a peaceful school life. So she stood up her new teacher, because she was scared. Truthfully, she felt guilty.

Suddenly, a thought struck Emma. She looked at the clock and smiled smugly, she had time. Slowly, she crept downstairs to the kitchen and began picking out ingredients from the fridge.

* * *

One hour later, Emma was with her foster mother Mary Margaret in the car on the way to school.

“So, care to tell me why you were up at 6am this morning making lasagna?” Mary Margaret asked Emma sweetly. Emma audibly groaned. She didn’t want for her foster mom to find out about this teacher who Emma made lasagna for. I mean, what would that look like? Gross, exactly.

“I was practicing for my culinary arts class.” Emma quickly clarified. “We are making lasagna on Friday, and I want to make mine the best so I can get a good grade and make a good impression.”

The older woman smiled and placed her hand over Emma’s. “That’s great, honey. Maybe tonight when you get home I could help you practise?”

Emma smiled at that, and nodded her head. Mary Margaret Prince was a kind and loving woman. She and her husband David Prince had happily adopted Emma despite her being aged 16 and from then on had raised her as their own. They were a match made in heaven, the pair. Sometimes Emma would simply watch and admire them as they curled up together on the settee or kissed each other lovingly before leaving for work. She craved it. One day, she just wanted to live a simple and happy life with someone that she loved. She aspired to be like her two foster parents.

“It’s a date then!” Mary Margaret almost squealed, as they pulled up outside of the school. “Have a good day, sweetheart.” She kissed Emma on the forehead before she sped off towards the elementary school where she worked.

* * *

Emma smiled as her class was dismissed for lunch. She took a deep breath, okay this is it, she thought, it was time to deliver her lasagna to Miss Mills and apologise.

She soon found herself outside of the brunette teachers classroom. Lightly, she knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in." Emma heard Miss Mills say. She sounded tired and well, fed up. Emma vowed to change that.

"Hello, Miss Mills." Emma walked in slowly and somewhat hesitantly. "I just wanted to apologise for yesterday."

Miss Mills looked slightly taken aback, to say the least. "Yes, well. Please sit down." Emma did so and studied her teachers expression. She looked sad and tired, perhaps that was just the perks of being a teacher, but there was a light in her eyes that told an entirely different story. Her eyes were wide and bright, lit up with a fire of something that Emma didn't understand.

"I promise that I was ill, Miss. You can call my foster family if you want some kind of proof, though. Anyway, I brought something as...well I suppose is like some kind of piece offering."

Emma went into her backpack and pulled out a Tupperware box with the lasagna and two apples inside. "Emma this is-"

Before she could say something negative, Emma cut her off. "Yes, I know. Inappropriate." The blonde stood up out of the chair. "I just hope that you like lasagna and apples."

"I was going to say exquisite, before you so rudely interrupted me." The teacher quipped, sharply. "However, do not worry. You may stay and share with me, if you wish it. I'm afraid that I do lot have an appetite as to eat this in its entirety." Emma was surprised and excited all at once, this teacher was agreeing to share lunch with her! And, she was even smiling about it. "Sit, Miss Swan. I'm sure I have a spare set of cutlery here somewhere."

Emma smiled and sat down, happily. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Miss. I really wanted to come in but my foster family wouldn't let me, Mary Margaret said that I was too sick." Well that wasn't particularly true, but Emma thought better than to tell the truth to her teacher.

Miss Mills laughed and handed Emma the cutlery. "I believe you Emma. I think that this Mary Margaret, whoever she may be, was justified in her decision." Phew, t least that was taken care of.

The blonde opened the container and fished two plates out of her backpack. "Thanks," She said simply, handing a plate to Miss Mills.

"Why on earth do you have two plates in your backpack, Miss Swan?" The teacher laughed heartily and took a plate from Emma's hand. Emma panicked a little inside, but then relaxed when she saw the smile her teacher was sporting.

"I like to be prepared, I guess." Emma told her, "I'm weird like that."

"Oh my dear, I do not think that it is weird it's just you being very well prepared and thinking ahead of things." The teacher smiled sweetly at her. "And quite frankly, I do that myself sometimes." She conceded. Wow, she is amazing, Emma thought.

"Really?" The blonde girl asked, taking a mouthful of lasagna.

"Yes, Emma. Why do you think I carry a spare pair of cutlery with me?" She asked, giggling. "And please, dear, do refrain from speaking with your mouth full." Oh my god, she actually giggled! Jeez, this was amazing.

Emma hummed in response, and looked on as her teacher ate some of her lasagna. "Emma!" She gasped. "I was right, this is exquisite."

The blonde girl giggled. "My speciality is pasta alla puttanesca, though." Emma conceded, hoping that her teacher would not make fun of her.

From a young age, Emma had learnt not to divulge secrets to people. She had been used by many many people, scarred for life by it she would say. These people would take her in and pretend to be nice just to get on Emma's good side so that they could learn all of her secrets and weaknesses. Then, they would hurt her. They would throw her away like some old and worn ragdoll, of sorts.

Miss Mills almost choked, Emma saw, but then she laughed heartily. “My, my Emma. Slut's spaghetti, that's your speciality?"

Emma laughed, she had never imagined her teacher to use such crude language to describe the dish. Yet she had, how unexpected.

"Yeah, a cook in one of my old group homes taught me how." She smiled at the memory. "At first she was a little reluctant, as she thought I was there to just eat everything, but then she began to trust me and she taught me how to make a few different dishes. The best part, though, was that I always got to eat more than the other kids because I had made it! The only ones I can remember making are lasagna and the pasta, maybe because it was a while ago. I don't know."

Well that was a lie. Emma was an avid cook. She loved to cook and found solace in it, just like she did with running. But Miss Mills did not need to know that. Emma decided that that was enough information to be shared with her teacher, for now. Perhaps in the future she could tell her more about herself. For now, though, Emma decided that she would extract some information from the teacher. Or at the very least try to.

The brunette haired woman listened intently to Emma while eating her lasagna, soon enough it was all gone! "Wow, Emma. I loved it, thank you."

Emma nodded in gratitude and then paused in thought, ready to pop the question to Miss Mills. "Miss, I know that this is a little...well inappropriate to ask, but what's your name? I just, well you get to call me Emma and I can only call you 'Miss Mills'. It's just annoying that's all."

The teacher looked at Emma, and then smiled lightly. "Regina. My name is Regina." She finally said.

Emma laughed and gently picked up Regina's hand and kissed it, gently. "It's an honour to meet you Regina."

Regina laughed at that. "Oh, it's no honour Emma."

Just as the blonde was about to reply, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. "I have to go now, I'm sorry." She told the teacher. "See you tomorrow, Regina."

"Goodbye, Emma. Have a nice day." Regina called from behind her.

Once Emma was outside the threshold of the classroom she did a mini fistbump in the air. Mission accomplished, she thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put another flashback in there, but I didn't. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, though. Leave opinions and thoughts in the comment section, please!


	5. Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just to clarify, last week I was sick. I was off school the entire week because I was bedridden with the flu virus. So, I owe you guys a chapter. Remember that because I'll probably end up forgetting.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

One week later, and Emma sat eating lunch with Regina once again. The pair had ate lunch together every day, and each day Emma would bring something different. Yesterday was chicken Parmesan, the day before was Caesar salad and today the pair were dining on grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Emma," Regina began. "You know, I've never actually tried one of these; up until now, of course."

Emma almost chocked. "Really, Miss? Have you even tried a cheeseburger?"

Miss Mills lowered her gaze to the floor as she blushed embarrassingly.

"Oh my god!" Emma cried. "You haven't lived! Come on, I'm taking you to Granny's Diner. Now." The blonde rose from her seat next to the teacher and took hold of her teachers hand, essentially dragging her out of the door.

"Emma now, really?" Regina looked startled but she trusted Emma.

Emma looked at her and nodded. "I'm going to buy you a cheeseburger."

* * *

"Mmm, Emma." Regina moaned, after taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "This is positively delicious." Christ, the blonde was gorgeous. Her eyes were radiant and sparkled with curiosity and mirth. And her hair, her long golden locks cascaded down her shoulders like a golden waterfall reflecting the light of a sensual setting sun.

Emma grinned as she ate her burger. "I believe this is the part where I say 'I told you so'."

"Hmm, yes. I believe so." Miss Mills replied. She was so lost in Emma's beauty. Hey, no. Stop, Regina! She's your student for gods sake, Regina chastised herself.

She berated herself. Regina knew that Emma was her student and nothing more, just because she felt sorry for her didn't mean that she had to fall in love with her, right? Oh my gosh, love? Was that what this infatuation was? Well, apparently so. All Regina knew was that she cared for Emma Swan, her student, who she had met just over a week ago on Valentine's Day. She wouldn't go as far as love but she knew that she had to end this. If not, then it would go too far and the teacher just couldn't bear to imagine what would become of it.

Heartbreak. Regina had experienced this many many times. This would be what would become of her and Emma's relations. One serving of bitter and sad heartbreak set on a silver platter. Regina had allowed herself have a free-rein when she left the foster system and had ran away, and had promptly fell in love with the first person she saw. His name was, Daniel Meadows.

Daniel was a wonderful man. He had worked as a teacher himself and he occasionally would pay a visit to the stables to help out there. He and Regina were two students who were training to be teachers at the University of Augusta. It had been only two months since Regina had ran away from her foster family, she had heard word that her foster father Jimmy had been charged with manslaughter and was sentenced to up to 40 years in prison for his crimes. That was good, at least Regina didn't have to worry about him anymore. Regina and Daniel had spent the last months of their schooling dating each other. However, all of this changed on one fateful night.

**Flashback**

_"Daniel!" The young and spritely Regina Mills giggled, as her boyfriend dramatically dipped her and kissed her in the middle of the sports auditorium._

_Daniel and his teammates had been playing basketball in the State Championships earlier in the evening. Their team had won, and to celebrate they had all retreated back to the school to have a good evening._

_"Yes, Milady?" He asked, pulling her back up._

_"Stop it." She tried with all of her might to stay serious but despite her valiant efforts she laughed._

_"Alright, anything for you my darling."_

_Regina smiled up at him sweetly, her eyes shining with love for him. Her one and only. "What say we get out of here and go on a little excursion of our own?" She suggested with a sly smirk._

_Daniel replied with a curt nod of his head and a smirk of his own. "To that," He raised his glass and downed the remnants of his champagne. "I say yes."_

_His girlfriend smirked and laced their fingers together. "Let's go."_

_The pair exited the University and headed over to Daniel's car in the parking lot. The car was a rusty old thing, a rundown truck that was gifted to him by his late father. Regina suspected that it had lived out its days already, and on numerous occasions had suggested that Daniel take it to the scrapyard. The answer had always been a firm 'no', though. It seemed as if he was reluctant to part with it, but he would be she supposed because it was the only thing he had left of his father._

_"Daniel, you're drunk." Regina commented, standing by the car._

_"Am not." He retorted, clambering into the vehicle despite his mildly intoxicated state._

_Regina sighed. "Whatever you say,"_

_Daniel smiled smugly and watched as his girlfriend hopped into the passenger side of the car. "Where to, Miss?"_

_Regina smiled giddily and closed the distance between them "To the stars." She whispered into his ear._

_Lovingly, Daniel placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. As their lips met, sparks flew. Regina's heart jumped and slammed against her rib cage as their lips moved slowly over each other's, so much so that she was sure that he could hear it._

_As the pair drew apart, Daniel smiled at her and started the car. "To the stars it is."_

_It was a 20 minute car journey back to Daniel's house, his parents were out for the night so the pair were alone. "So, we're going to be alone?" Regina asked. "What do you have in mind?"_

_"Well, I was going to whip up some food and take it to the den so we could play video games and then we could go sit on the roof and stargaze."_

_The brunette smiled, and caressed his hand with the pad of her thumb. "And that, is why I love you."_

_Daniel turned to look at Regina, he too sported a wide and smug smile. "I love you too Regina. I always have and I-"_

_Regina barely had enough time to scream before the car hit them. As Daniel took his eyes off the road, the woman driving on the other side of the road lost control of her car. She tried and failed to steady the car and it sped onto the other side of the road and had smashed into the car that Regina and Daniel were in._

**End of Flashback**

Daniel took a direct hit, he was killed instantly. Regina on the other hand had been quite badly injured, as well as the woman in the other car. They had both had broken ribs and punctured lungs, the woman had also broken her leg and bruised her hip severely. Regina hasn't recovered still, the heartbreak was fresh and raw. It felt like it had happened just yesterday.

Regina glanced over to Emma as she was drawn out of her thoughts, the blonde student was sat staring out of the window. At that moment Emma was lost in thought, but Regina was lost in her. And then, Regina knew. She knew that she had fell too deeply into this seemingly bottomless pit. Regina knew in that moment, that she loved Emma Swan.


	6. For the rest of her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so I forgot to ask you guys something. You know how I do the Regina based chapters, followed by the Emma based chapters? And how they are both about the same events? Do you think I should delete them? I mean I'm just scared that you guys will think it's weird or something idk.
> 
> New chapter, though. Hope you enjoy!

Emma had been having lunch with Regina for the past week, and she was really enjoying it. Each day, Emma would bring something different. For example, yesterday the pair had enjoyed some chicken Parmesan, and the day before had been Caesar salad (simply because it was Regina’s favourite). Today, the pair were dining on a serving of grilled cheese sandwiches.

Since Emma had been preparing and cooking all of this food for the past week, she had decided to give herself a break and order some grilled cheese from Granny’s Diner earlier this morning. Upon arriving here, she had been introduced to Ruby Lucas. Ruby Lucas helped her grandmother Eugenia (or Granny as she insisted Emma call her) run the diner.

**Flashback**

_"Emma. We're just going to put some finishing touches on your room, okay? Would you like to go on an adventure around town, sightsee?" Mary Margaret, also known as Emma's new foster mom, asked._

_"Sure." Emma replied, picking up her backpack and slinging it lazily over her shoulder. She noted how Mary Margaret seemed to treat her like a child (I mean go on an adventure, seriously?) but she put that down to the fact that she taught kindergarten and was used to being all cosset and cuddly with them._

_David watched the exchange and took his wallet from his back pocket. "Here," He smiled, handing a 20 dollar bill over to his new foster daughter. "Grab a bite to eat while your out, alright kiddo."_

_"Sure. Thanks guys." Emma cracked a small smile as she walked out of the apartment and out onto Main Street. Damn, this new foster family were so nice to her. They were so much better than any other foster family she had ever been with before._

_As Emma exited through the doors of the apartment complex, the cool night air hit her. She looked around and examined the Main Street of Storybrooke._

_There were many shops, bakeries and clothing stores and there was even a pawnbrokers. She made a mental note to visit there sometime, for she was interested in antique and vintage items._

_The sheriff station where her father worked stood across the street, hidden behind a expertly trimmed hedge. Then there was Granny's Diner. Mary Margaret and David had mentioned it briefly as they passed it upon arriving in town. Apparently it was the town's hub, everyone went there be it for breakfast, lunch or dinner. It must be good then, if everyone went there. Emma opted to try a bite at the diner, she was quite hungry after all._

* * *

_The bell above the door rang, announcing Emma's arrival. Timidly, she looked around. On the right was a lengthy retro-style counter, behind which an elderly woman and a skimpily dressed teenager stood. Behind the counter was the kitchens, Emma couldn't see beyond that as steam was steadily rising from a boiling pot on the stove. On her left were a number of booths and tables, and at the back of the diner was a passageway which she assumed led to the rooms upstairs._

_As her belly let out a slow rumble, Emma waltzed over to the counter and sat on a stool, browsing the menu. "This joint is actually cheap." Emma mused out loud, her eyes scanning over the menu as she decided what she wanted to eat._

_"Well, this joint is the best place in town."_

_The blonde jumped in shock as the teenager she had just saw appeared in front of her. "Oh I, uh, yes." Emma was struggling to concentrate on the girl's face as the said girl's breasts were practically being shoved in her face._

_The girl laughed and held out her hand for Emma to shake. "Name's Ruby, my friends call me Red."_

_Emma shook her hand and introduced herself. "Emma. It's nice to meet you."_

_"You too, blondie." Ruby replied. "What can I get you?"_

**End** **of** **flashback**

"Emma," Regina began, taking a bite of the grilled cheese sandwich. "You know, I've never actually tried one of these; up until now, of course."

The blonde almost chocked on her food in shock. "Really, Miss?" She breathed, utterly bemused. "Have you even tried a cheeseburger?"

Emma watched, eyes wide, as her teacher lowered her gaze to the floor. Effectively confirming Emma's fears. "Oh my god!" She cried. "You haven't lived! Come on, I'm taking you to Granny's Diner. Now." The blonde rose from her seat next to the teacher and took hold of her teachers hand, pulling her towards the door.

Regina's fingers curled around Emma's hand, encasing them in a warm bubble. Emma smiled, she could definitely get used to this.

"Emma now, really?" The teacher questioned, slightly confused and slightly unsure.

Emma looked at Regina and nodded. "I'm going to buy you a cheeseburger."

* * *

"Mmm, Emma." Regina moaned, after taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "This is positively delicious." Emma squirmed slightly in her chair as she felt a pool of warmth rise up in between her legs. Regina was stunning. She had silky hair that Emma wanted to thread her fingers through, she had those lips that Emma desperately wanted to kiss, she had those long tanned legs that Emma wanted to tickle and she had those perfect brown eyes which Emma wanted to wake up to for the rest of her life.

Emma grinned as she consumed her burger. "I believe this is the part where I say 'I told you so'."

"Hmm, yes. I believe so." Miss Mills replied. Emma couldn't quite read her teacher's look. Her lips were twisted into a kind and grateful smile and her eyes shone with...hope? Hope for what? Oh well, Emma dismissed the thought.

Though, she imagined, what would it be like to spend the rest of her life with Regina? This upper class hard case teacher who everyone hated? She was warm, loving and kind and Emma felt as if she was the nicest person on Earth. She imagined that each morning she would wake up as the sun shine in through the curtains, slowly she would turn over to face Regina Mills her wife of 3 years and place a light kiss on the tip of her nose. Regina would stir from her sleep and open those beautiful eyes that Emma would easily get lost in.

"Breakfast?" Regina would ask, giving Emma a chaste kiss before getting out of bed. Emma would nod and the pair would get changed for the day. As Emma finished getting cleaned up, she would walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where Regina and their daughter would be eating breakfast.

This was the future that Emma wanted, the future that Emma absolutely craved. She wanted to be with Regina, for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes at the beginning please, if you haven't already.


	7. Goodbye, Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm grounded (oops) and I've had my iPad taken off of me. This may limit the stuff I can write but I think that I'll be getting it back soon.
> 
> Also, on the 25th of April through to the 6th of May, I have exams at school. During this period of time I will not be able to do any writing (or very little) therefore do not expect a chapter from me.
> 
> Alas, here is Chapter 7 of this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Miss Mills?” The stern voice of Mr Gold, the school’s principal, sounded throughout the classroom. Many of Regina’s pupils looked up from their work. “May I speak with you.”

It wasn’t a question, Regina knew, it was a command. She knew better than to disobey Mr Gold. “Yes, of course. Class, continue with your work.”

Regina’s stiletto heels clicked on the marble flooring as she made her way out of the classroom, the sound effectively motivating her pupils to avert her gaze and get back to work.

Once outside, Regina closed the door behind her and stepped around the corner to speak with her boss. “What do you want, Gold?” She asked, clearly annoyed at his intrusion.

“My, my fiesty today aren’t we!” He chuckled darkly.

“What do you want.” The brunette repeated, glaring at her counterpart.

“I want to have a little chat about our new student.” Regina’s skin crawled as she realised who Gold was talking about: Emma.

"Yes, and what about her?" Regina snapped.

"No need to be stern, dearie. She's been missing her weekly appointment with Archie."

Ah, Regina knew Archie well. Archie Hopper was Storybrooke's local therapist and counselor, a very kind man. But the fact remained that Emma had sessions with him? And weekly? Regina couldn't fathom why Emma would be in need of such a thing. Albeit the girl was shy, but that was no reason for therapy such as this. Was it? The brunette let out a quiet sigh and looked back to her boss. "And I am involved in this how?"

"Well, you see, the girl seems to have taken quite a shine to you." The man grinned mischievously. "I was just wondering if you could talk to her and see if you can make sure she attends these sessions."

Regina glared at him, she guessed that he knew about their little excursion to Granny's Diner a few days ago. That little imp. "Fine, yes! I will. Now get out of my sight, I have a class to teach."

"Thank you, Regina." Mr Gold said, before retreating back down the hallway towards his office.

Regina huffed and walked back into the class. It was nearly lunch, and after lunch she had Emma's class. Boy, was she looking forward to telling Emma about this.

* * *

"He wants to use you to get me to go to my sessions..." Emma breathed, unsure.

"Yes, but if you-"

"No. It's fine, totally." Emma snapped, grabbing her bag. "I'll go to the stupid therapy sessions. Goodbye, Miss Mills."

Regina didn't like Emma's harsh tone. Hesitatingly, she rose up from her seat and caught Emma's arm before she could leave the classroom.

"Listen, Emma. I want you to go to these sessions." Regina kept her hold on Emma's arm strong, as the girl halfheartedly struggled against it. "They really do help, trust me."

"You-you were in therapy?" Emma asked, bewildered.

"Yes, as a child, I was. Sit down and I'll tell you all about it." Regina cracked a smile as she and Emma sat back down at the teachers desk.

"When I was younger, I was a foster child." Regina smiled sadly, staring out of the classroom window as she recited her story. "I was very...difficult; apparently, I threw tantrums all the time. Because of my 'issues', as most of the social workers called it, I was placed into a therapy program."

"Each week I would visit this children's centre, where I would meet with my therapist Dr. Debra Mcallister. She was wonderful with me. We would spend our sessions play games like dominoes and cards and sometimes we would even go outside for a walk in the park." Regina sighed fondly as she recalled the memories.

"Debra was the only part of my childhood that was even remotely good. Our weekly sessions helped me a lot. For example, because I learned how to play a multitude of games, I could interact with other children and play with them. One day, though, my foster parents at the time found out that they were pregnant and they shipped me off to the other side of the country. I never saw Debra again."

The brunette woman reached over the desk and placed her hand atop Emma's. "So you see, Emma. Therapy is good for you. It would please me greatly if you would attend your weekly appointments with Dr Hopper. I know from experience that he is very good at what he does, he's helped me out countless times."

"Wow. I-I don't quite know what to say." The blonde stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything dear." Regina smiled tenderly, removing her hand from Emma's.   
"However, you do have to leave now if you want to make it to your Social Studies class on time."

Emma looked at the clock above the teachers desk and sighed. Standing up, she grabbed her backpack and walked towards the door. Regina was hot on her heels.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma said. "You've helped me so much today, so if there is anything I can do for you then please tell me."

"Oh, Emma. You've done enough for me, more than you know." Without thinking, Regina leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Emma's forehead.

Eyes widening, Emma opened her mouth to say something but closed it when the bell rang out loudly across the school. "Uh goodbye, Miss." The girl then spun around and bolted down the corridor towards her next class.

Regina sighed, watching as her class filed in through the door. "Goodbye, Emma."

 


	8. Operation Swan Queen is a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this all IN ONE DAY! Like omg, this is just to compensate for all the time I will be missing due to my exams and stuff.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey Red," Emma greeted her friend as she entered the establishment at her usual time. Emma only knew how to make a few dishes, therefore she had opted to visit Granny's each morning to pick up her and Regina's lunch. How very domestic of her, she thought. "I need some help."

"At your service, Em. What do you need?" Ruby asked, placing a large paper bag on the counter.

"I need some advice. Relationship advice." Emma told her. It had been bugging her for the past few days, and she just had to tell someone.

"Well you've come to the right person." Ruby placed her hand under her chin and leaned in conspiringly closer. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and announced, "It would be the lucky lady, actually."

Ruby gasped and then smiled wickedly. "Oh my god, I knew it!" She cheered.

"What? Rubes, you-you knew? How?!"

"I have an excellent gaydar." Ruby answered. "So who's the lucky lady, then?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "Regina Mills."

Ruby let out loud shriek. "You have a crush on the history teacher! Emma!"

"Could you say it any louder? Shut up!" Emma chided. "But yes, I do. Don't judge."

"I'll try not to judge you too much Em, you're my friend. Does she know?" Ruby asked, lowering her voice a little.

"No. Well, I mean she's been sending me mixed signals. I don't know, Ruby. I need you to help me out though, what should I do?"

Ruby tilted her head in thought. "Try and give her some signals that you want more. Maybe make her feel sorry for you?"

"Ruby! I can't use that against her."

"Well you do have those therapy sessions. Maybe you just shouldn't turn up? Then, she will want to talk to you about it and you can tell her all about your past and make her feel sorry for you. Be warned though, Miss Mills is a tough egg to crack."

"But my therapy, I like Dr Hopper. Regina doesn't even know that I'm in therapy, as far as I understand." Emma told the brunette waitress. "Maybe, I could tell her that I like talking to her?"

Ruby's face lit up as an idea hit her. "Emma, that's perfect!"

"Go on." Emma said, wanting Ruby to elaborate on her new idea.

"So, you don't go to your therapy sessions - that's the first step. Step 2, tell her that you like talking to her and suggest that maybe you two could talk more often. If she likes you enough, she'll help you. She might even open up to you, a little."

"From here, you can get to know her and spend more time with her. By now, she should start to be growing comfortable with you and when you start to feel that connection, that's when you make your move."

* * *

Emma had came into Regina's classroom at lunch, her usual time, and her and Regina had made small talk.

Regina though, she seemed tense throughout their conversation. Emma asked what was wrong, and Regina gave in and told her.

"He wants to use you to get me to go to my sessions..." Emma breathed, unsure.

"Yes, but if you-"

Emma cut her off.

"No. It's fine, totally." Emma snapped, grabbing her bag. "I'll go to the stupid therapy sessions. Goodbye, Miss Mills."

Okay, this was harder than Emma thought. She couldn't bear to be nasty to Regina, but she had to put her and Ruby's plan in motion. She just hoped that she had good acting skills.

Emma strode towards the door, desperately hoping that Miss Mills would take the bait and come after her. She had to hide her smile as she felt Regina grip her arm.

"Listen, Emma. I want you to go to these sessions." Yes, Emma cheered in her head, she took the bait. "They really do help, trust me."

"You-you were in therapy?" Emma asked, bewildered. She never once thought that a woman as prideful and as put together as Regina would have been in therapy.

"Yes, as a child, I was. Sit down and I'll tell you all about it." Emma sat down and watched as her teacher smiled at her.

"When I was younger, I was a foster child."

Well today was a day full of surprises, Emma thought. First off, she had admitted to Ruby that she was gay only to find out that she knew. Secondly, she had found out that Regina Mills was a foster kid - just like her. Emma just hoped that Regina didn't have as bad a childhood as she did.

The blonde then put all thoughts aside as she listened intently to Regina's story. Watching as the teacher cracked a sad smile and stared out of the window, lost in thought.

"I was very...difficult; apparently, I threw tantrums all the time. Because of my 'issues', as most of the social workers called it, I was placed into a therapy program."

Damn, that was bad.

"Each week I would visit this children's centre, where I would meet with my therapist Dr. Debra Mcallister. She was wonderful with me. We would spend our sessions play games like dominoes and cards and sometimes we would even go outside for a walk in the park." Regina sighed fondly as she recalled the memories.

Emma smiled lightly as she watched Regina recall and smile at some of her childhood memories. She hoped that her story got better.

"Debra was the only part of my childhood that was even remotely good. Our weekly sessions helped me a lot. For example, because I learned how to play a multitude of games, I could interact with other children and play with them. One day, though, my foster parents at the time found out that they were pregnant and they shipped me off to the other side of the country. I never saw Debra again."

Wow, now that was harsh. That was exactly what happened to Emma, as it happens, but that was a story for another day.

Emma, though, was brought out of her thoughts and revere as she felt Regina place a warm lightly tanned hand over her own. Oh my gosh, Emma's head screamed. She's holding my hand!

"So you see, Emma. Therapy is good for you. It would please me greatly if you would attend your weekly appointments with Dr Hopper. I know from experience that he is very good at what he does, he's helped me out countless times."

"Wow. I-I don't quite know what to say." Emma conceded, flustered by the contact between her and her teacher.

"You don't have to say anything dear." Regina smiled tenderly, removing her hand from Emma's (and making Emma feel temporarily cold and lost, though she quickly recovered). "However, you do have to leave now if you want to make it to your Social Studies class on time."

Damn, this woman. Emma thought, chuckling lightly. Is she my mom or my teacher?

Emma looked at the clock above the teachers desk and sighed. Standing up, she grabbed her backpack and walked towards the door. She smiled as she heard Regina walking up behind her, hot on her heels.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma said. "You've helped me so much today, so if there is anything I can do for you then please tell me."

"Oh, Emma. You've done enough for me, more than you know." Without thinking, Regina leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Emma's forehead.

Emma was going haywire. Her head was spinning, her heart was beating erratically, and multiple sirens and beeps were going off in her head. She kissed me! Oh my god! She kissed me!

Emma masked her feelings well, as the only evidence of her shocked state was the widening of her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it when the bell rang out loudly across the school.

Oh thank god, an excuse to leave!

"Uh goodbye, Miss." And with that Emma ran out of the door towards her next class.

She didn't want to leave Regina, but she was so flustered from that kiss that she couldn't possibly stay.

When she got far enough down the corridor, Emma removed her phone from her pocket and composed a text to Ruby:

Operation Swan Queen is a go.


	9. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm back in action. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated, as you know I've had my exams and afterwards I've been attempting to fight off this flu virus that I have. Anyway, I'm mostly better now so I'll try and get back to my weekly updates. 
> 
> Enjoy this new instalment of 'Lasagna and Apples'.

As per usual, Emma and Regina were sat in Regina's classroom eating lunch.

It had been two weeks since the pair had shared a kiss in the doorway of Regina's classroom. It was hardly a kiss, the teacher thought, but it was something. She could tell by the way that her lips tingled as they met with the warm skin of Emma's head. It was something about it, something that made it...special.

Special. That was the word. Although it was pretty short in describing Regina's thoughts and emotions at the time, it was thorough in describing the connection between them. Emma and Regina. Blonde and Brunette. Student and Teacher. Special.

Special in a way that cannot be fathomed into a coherent order of words. Special, as opposed to unique. Unique meant it was something else entirely, something different. But this, this was special. Regina's kind of special. This version of special was a very special version of special.

Now that, Regina understood, probably wouldn't make sense to any kind of logical being. It made sense to her though, and that is all that mattered.

The kiss, the special kiss, had not been mentioned at all in the 14 days since it occurred. Truthfully, Regina wanted to talk about it to see how Emma would react. But that's just it: how would Emma react? A teacher and her student having a conversation regarding special kisses and connections. Certainly not!

That was an absurd idea, Regina decided. She would sleep on it, she thought, and see what would transpire come morning. Tomorrow was a Friday, so at least if things didn't go so well between them then they would both be able to go home for the weekend and cool off.

"I really enjoy talking to you, you know."

Emma spoke up, breaking Regina's thoughtful spell.

How kind of her, to actually enjoy Regina's company. Well, she didn't exactly say that. If she liked talking to her, though, Regina supposed that this meant that Emma enjoyed her company also.

"Thank you, dear. I've found that I'm quite fond of conversing with you also." Regina replied, sporting a small but genuine smile.

Emma continued on. "Miss, I was wondering..."

"Yes, dear?"

"Uh, I don't really know how to say this but...could we possibly talk more?"

Wow, okay. Regina hadn't been expecting that. She had already been spending enough time with the girl, and just barely enough to quench her ever growing lust and need. Oh man, honestly she was embarrassed. She of all people, Regina Mills had fallen for her student. Ha, now that's a story that would make headlines, Regina thought bitterly. She had to deny the girl her request, though, she couldn't bear to spend anymore time with her if she did she was in danger of becoming more attached.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I don't think that's best."

Regina looked on at the girl, and watched as her face visibly fell. She also spied moisture steadily building up in Emma's eyes. Oh god, now she felt guilty.

"But, why?" Emma all but whined.

"Look Emma, I-I don't quite know how to explain this but believe me it's in both of our best interests that we do not further this, uh, whatever this is."

Regina had to tread carefully, she knew. She couldn't possibly reveal to Emma the truth about why they couldn't spend any more time together than they already were.

"Regina, please reconsider. I want to talk with you more. You're my rock, Regina. You help me through everything and everything is better when I'm with you." Emma pleaded with her, her face strewn with emotion.

The teacher inwardly sighed, she had to indulge in Emma's request. She simply couldn't bear to see Emma in this state. But, she decided, it would wait until tomorrow. It was then that the school bell rang.

"That will be all, Miss Swan."

With that Emma got up and left, still an emotional mess, and Regina just wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor right there. Emma made her weak. And although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she loved her. Yes that's right, Regina loves Emma. The teacher loves the student. Again, what an amazing newspaper headline that would be.

Regina hated to be cold with Emma, she conceded. But she had to, for both their sakes.

* * *

That night, Regina lay in her bed thinking. She lay comfortably on her back, staring up at the ornate ceiling of her bedroom, with her mind flooding with images of Emma and the heartbroken look she had when Regina told her that they couldn't spend anymore time together than they already were.

Damn, that girl had taken such a hold on her in the few months that she had been at Storybrooke High. Regina knew that she shouldn't let herself be overtaken, for lack of a better word, by love in this way.

She remembered something one of her foster mothers used to say to her, every single night as a kiss was pressed to her head, this lone phrase was whispered into her ear: "Love is weakness, Regina, and you'll do well to remember it."

It was something that had stayed with her for years afterwards, and was something that would continue to be in her thoughts for the rest of her life.

But, she knew, she had to give into Emma. It was risky but this blonde had accumulated too heavy a hold on her heart for Regina to say no to her.

Regina decided, there and then, that tomorrow she would invite Emma over to her home so that they could talk more.

She was going to apologise for her behaviour today and could only hope that Emma would forgive her and rekindle what they had.

What did they have, though?

Really, what was it?

Some people may think it's a simple fling, an affair. In a way it was an affair, she supposed. However, an affair implied betrayal. Though, were they not betraying the laws of their ancestors? The laws of their country? After all, a student and teacher were forbidden to be together.

Affair, fling, whatever it was. Regina was happy, and now that was all that mattered.


	10. Please reconsider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is currently in the process of being written, enjoy!

"What?!" Ruby spluttered, choking on her water. Emma had just told her friend about how Miss Mills had kissed her the other day.

"It wasn't a kiss kiss, but...um yeah. So, she kissed my head."

"Emma, this is amazing! Our plan is working!" Ruby said the last part in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, it is. What's our next move?" Emma asked, leaning onto the counter at Granny's.

"Our next move is-" Ruby paused. "that you need to leave for school. Now."

"Rubes, what? I-shit!" Emma exclaimed grabbing her bag and her and Regina's lunch off of the counter-top. It was 8:45am, school started ten minutes ago! And she still had to walk over there.

"Bye!" Emma called over her shoulder, running out of the diner and down Main Street towards the school.

* * *

"Jesus." Emma muttered, rubbing a hand over her tired eyes.

By the time she had arrived at the school this morning, she was 15 minutes late. That was good (well, not really. Her Criminology professor had been pretty pissed at her, oops.) because if she hadn't ran then she wouldn't have arrived at the time she had. She was just grateful she had opted to take those extra track lessons.

* * *

Two weeks. That's how long it had been since Emma and Regina had 'kissed'. Emma had still come to have dinner with Regina, though. Despite the fact that she was more than a little embarrassed, it seemed to be going well. Except Regina had said nothing to her, she had only smiled when Emma entered the room. She looked lost in her thoughts, Emma thought it was adorable.

Regina had a small smile on her face and her eyes were glazed over and zoned out in thought. She was looking at Emma, however. It was as if Emma was some kind of ghost, as if Regina was looking right through her. Truthfully, Emma felt a little exposed, she also felt a small spark of fear at that too.

Finally, Emma broke the silence.

"I really enjoy talking to you, you know."

In a typical 'Emma Swan' manor, Emma had just revealed one of her secrets. She burst under pressure, she always ended up revealing some random information and it helped to control her embarrassment and tether her anger or whatever else she was feeling at that particular moment.

This broke Regina's concentration and she finally looked at Emma.

"Thank you, dear. I've found that I'm quite fond of conversing with you also." Regina confided, smiling slightly.

Emma was overcome then by a burst of pride, accompanied by a side of adrenaline. She took a deep breath. _Now or never Swan_ , she told herself.

Emma continued on. "Miss, I was wondering..."

"Yes, dear?" Came the answer.

"Uh, I don't really know how to say this but...could we possibly talk more?"

There it was. Emma had dropped the bomb. She took another intake of breath and then chanced a glance at Miss Mills. And boy, was she glad that she did.

Regina was blushing, wildly. Her lips were slightly parted and she was breathing lightly. She looked a little frazzled, to be honest. Emma found it beautiful, she looked on in awe as Regina's eyes practically glowed as the pair started at each other. Then came the icebreaker.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I don't think that's best."

That was not the answer that Emma had expected to hear at all. The way Regina had looked at her before, Emma wouldn't have been surprised if the woman in front of her told her she loved her.

"But, why?" Emma all but whined.

"Look Emma, I-I don't quite know how to explain this but believe me it's in both of our best interests that we do not further this, uh, whatever this is."

Emma knew she had to get out of here, now. She was starting to hyperventilate, now, and,posture was steadily building up in her eyes. She regretted her actions, she was so embarrassed she shouldn't have said anything to Regina. Why did she have to have a crush on her teacher, damn!

"Regina, please reconsider." Emma tried again, taking a deep breath. "I want to talk with you more. You're my rock, Regina. You help me through everything and everything is better when I'm with you."

Emma knew how she must sound: desperate. She honestly didn't care anymore, all she cared about was Regina.

The student looked on as her teacher sighed, she looked as if she was going to say something. Oh, what could-

 _Beep!_ The shrill sound of the bell stopped the pair in their tracks.

"That will be all, Miss Swan."

Emma got up and left the classroom then, without a word. She sighed deeply, her shoulders sagging. She was just one big emotional mess.

* * *

"How was school, honey?" Mary Margaret asked when Emma entered the apartment.

"Yeah, cool."

Emma knew that her foster mom could tell something was wrong, however she played along.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it here, Emma." Emma smiled half-heartedly before trudging up the stairs to her room. "Oh and don't forget, dinner will be ready soon!" The woman added, turning back to the stove.

Emma's new foster parents were unlike any she had had before. They were loving, caring, kind, and didn't beat her. They were worried about her, she could tell but for now she knew that she couldn't tell them what was wrong.

Defeated, Emma lay down on the bed and cried herself to sleep. That was something she was used to, by now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, (I know you will enjoy the next chapter)!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave kudos and a comment. Thanks!


End file.
